


pickle porn - a frank iero and gerard way "smut" oneshot.

by leathermouthgerard



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bottom Gerard Way, Food Kink, M/M, Other, Pickle - Freeform, Pickle Frank Iero - Freeform, Pickle Kink, Ugh, WHY DID I WRITE THSI, gerard way - Freeform, my chemical romance - Freeform, so weird - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leathermouthgerard/pseuds/leathermouthgerard
Summary: gerard wakes up, franks a pickle, frank calls gerard a desperate whore, gerard doesnt care, gerard fucks himself with a pickle, he falls asleep, and i kill myself due to shame.this has "rape/noncon" as a thing bc frank kinda doesnt wanna be shoved in gerards ass but idk call it what you will its literally a pickle based fanfiction i dont think its that important to think about why are you here





	

**Author's Note:**

> once again, i apologise. i've never released anything good on this website. who let me get an account honestly

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT"  
Gerard wakes up startled.  
"Frank!? What's wrong?"  
He looks around for his boyfriend, but he cannot find him. He may be small, but its pretty difficult to lose an actual human.  
"Gerard! Thank fuck! I'm a fucking pickle." Frank exclaims.  
Gerard locates the source of the noise to be hidden under the sheets. And Frank wasn't kidding. He actually became a fucking pickle.  
"Oh my god." Gerard sighs.  
"Don't you fuckin sigh at me, princess, I'm the one thats been turned into a fucking pickle." Frank huffs.  
Gerard must admit, Frank looks pretty hot like this. He may be small as a human, but he's bigger than the average pickle.  
"Frank, you're still beautiful to me." Gerard whispers, holding his pickled boyfriend close and stroking his back.  
"Don't you fucking dare. You pickle kink mother fucker, do NOT even think about it." Frank says angrily.  
"Please, pickle daddy, please let me do this. I need you!" Gerard whines.  
"Fucking whore. I can't believe you're desperate enough to shove a pickle up your ass. Go ahead. It's not like I have opposable thumbs to stop you. I don't even have fucking hands." Frank says.  
Gerard kisses his pickle boyfriend deeply.  
He leans over to the bedside drawer and pulls out a bottle of lube. After taking off his pants, he preps himself with one hand and holds Frank in the other.  
"You ready, Frankie?" Gerard asks.  
"Fuck you."  
Gerard slides the talking pickle into his ass slowly, and begins to get a rhythm going. He brings his other hand around and pumps his (cactus) dick with it, in time to his thrusts.  
"Frank! I'm gonna come!" Gerard moans.  
"Fuckin finally." Frank replies, muffled by, well, Gerard's asshole.  
Gerard comes all over his hand and stomach with a loud moan. He pulls frank out, and wipes him clean.  
"You're welcome, dick face." Frank says.  
Gerard falls back asleep with Frank cradled in his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> i told you its weird


End file.
